


Coping with Coping

by PastelJustice



Series: Queer Tokyo Ghoul drabble collection [6]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Trauma, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, mentions of Touka and Hinami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 13:29:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2311328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelJustice/pseuds/PastelJustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt; hurt/comfort with kaneki admitting to hide what happened with yamori??<br/>Short drabble requested by euphoriapiary on my tumblr (pasteljustice.tumblr.com)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coping with Coping

Not once does Hide try to push him. Though at times Kaneki can tell he wants to.

Not everyone is so kind. Some of his friends are so overcome with their own emotions, their own feelings. It hurts, to see him like this. They aren’t handling it as well as Hide. Touka snaps at him when he clenches and unclenches his fingers, yells that it’s annoying how he’s constantly moving them or rubbing his fingers along something textured. Some day’s she seems one step away from holding his hands still just to get him to stop. He can tell she’s afraid for him. Afraid of how he’s dealing with things, or what she thinks is a lack of dealing with it. He’s healing, but hurting. Sometimes he comes home with his hands angry and red from rubbing against something too rough, looking like he fell off a bike and skidded across cement.

Hinami has noticed how he listens to music has changed. While he used to stick to instrumental, now he listens to anything. Anything he can blast loud through his headphones, the more jarring the better. It keeps him from hearing things, the physical vibrations shaking loose any phantom feelings. Everytime she see’s him she tells him he should stop, that it’s bad for his hearing. Disapproval and concern should never be so clear on such a young face.

Hide’s the only one who see’s the actions as they are, coping. He get’s Kaneki headphones first. Good ones, one’s that don’t blast as much sound outward as they do inward so no one else has to realise how loudly Kaneki is playing things. Then small rocks, smooth with indents in the shape of fingers to rub on. He doesn’t ask why they’re needed. And Kaneki thanks him with quick hugs and thank you’s. 

"He cut them off." he say’s, almost casually one night when watching some b-rated detective movie. "My fingers, my toes. That’s why I keep rubbing them on things, to remind me they’re still attached."

"You don’t have to tell me if you’re not ready." Hide say’s quietly, and Kaneki can tell how horrified he is. He’s trying to hide it from his voice, but the arms tightening around him tell a different emotion.

"No. I want to." He takes a deep breath. "I-i think I can share some tonight. Maybe not all. If you’ll listen."

Hide never pushed. And it made it easier to share with him. Even if he had to dance fingers across the bare arms in front of him.


End file.
